When You Totally Dramatically Cheat Death
by writes4u
Summary: After Chris sees a horrible image of everybody dying on Chris' ship, he gets 37 of the contestants off of it. Now, Death is hunting them all down, one by one. Who will be able to escape death's design and live. Rated T for character deatsh and gore
1. Cruising For A Death

Join the 40 Total Drama Characters Try To Best Death In Total Drama Final Destination

**Featuring**

**Adam Reid as the voice for Justin**

"I don't want my beauty to become worm food." Justin said walking over towards the others.

**Annick Obonsawin as the voice of Sierra**

"CODY! HOLD ME!" Sierra screamed in fear jumping into Cody's arms.

**Ashley Peters as the voice of Staci**

"My great grandfather died like this actually!" Staci said holding onto her breath.

**Athena Karkanis as the voice of Ann Maria**

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I don't want to die with my hair looking like this!" Anne Maria said spraying her hairspray.

**Barbara Mamabolo as the voice of Zoey**

"MIKE! HELP!" Zoey said hanging onto her life.

**Brain Froud as the voices of Harold and Sam**

"Which is more important, your DS life or your own?" Harold asked Sam.

After a long silence, "What I'm thinking!?" Sam said defensively.

**Caitlynne Medrek as the voice of Dawn**

"Me too. I sense in his aura that he is serious." Dawn said walking over to the others.

**Carla Collin as the voice of Blaineley**

"Look, I'm going onto the boat no matter what!" Blaineley said before storming towards the ship.

**Carleigh Beverly as the voice of Dakota**

"What do you mean I'm next!?" Dakota asked scared.

**Carter Hayden as the voice of Noah**

"That mush has been a painful death. Hate to be him right then," Noah said.

**Christian Potenza as the voice of Chris**

"Not my fault there are so many goody-goodies" Chris said shrugging.

**Clé Bennett as the voices of Chef and DJ**

"What is that supposed to mean?" DJ asked.

"Now, get on the boat!" Chef yelled glaring at the group.

**Cory Doran as the voice of Mike **

"What just happened?" Mike asked shaking his head.

**Dan Petronijevic as the voice of Geoff**

"Bridge, if we don't make it out alive, I want to die locked lips with you." Geoff said.

**Drew Nelson as the voice of Duncan**

"That convinces me to not go on there." Duncan said walking towards the group.

**Emilie-Claire Barlow as the voice of Courtney**

"Why should I listen to you!?" Courtney yelled.

**James Wallis as the voice of Scott**

"Looks like only the characters nobody cares about is dying." Scott said with a laugh.

**Jon Cor is the voice of Brick.**

"I trust Trent, he hasn't done anything to lose my trust." Brick said walking over to the others.

**Julia Chantrey as the voice of Eva.**

Eva screamed "What the hell is happening!?

**Katie Crown as the voice of Izzy**

"I'm with Big-O!" Izzy said jumping into his arms.

**Kevin Duhaney as the voice of Cameron**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Cameron asked nervously.

**Kristen Fairlie as the voice of Bridgette**

"That is so sweet, Geoff." Bridgette said before they started to make out.

**Lauren Lipson as the voice of Sadie**

"KATIE! LOOK OUT!" Sadie said pushing her best friend out of harm's way.

**Lauren Elliott as the voice of Jo.**

"Listen up, death is apparently hunting us down. Any objections for making me leader?" Jo asked.

**Marco Grazzini as the voice of Alejandro.**

"I doubt that we are all going to die. It seems very impossible that death is killing us all. It's only a few coincidences." Alejandro said.

**Megan Fahlenbock as the voice of Gwen.**

"Trent, I'm not sure if we make it out of here. So, I want you to know that I love you" Gwen said nervously.

**Novie Edwards as the voice of LaShawna.**

"Oh my god! We have to get out of here!" LaShawna said to Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Ezekiel.

**Peter Oldring as the voices of Tyler, Cody and Ezekiel.**

"Guys, I think that we found Justin" Cody said.

"He isn't looking that every good, yo!" Ezekiel said shouting.

"Yeah, there's blood everywhere and stuff!" Tyler yelled freaking out.

**Rachel Wilson as the voice of Heather.**

"I'm not going to just wait for death to claim me with you people! Come and get me when I'm next!" Heather said annoyed.

**Sarah Gadon as the voice of Beth.**

"What are we going to do?" Beth yelled before being crushed by a basketball pole.

**Scott McCord as the voice of Trent and Owen.**

"I don't wanna die!" Owen said crying sitting down on this bed.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to have death skip you buddy!" Trent said.

**Sephanie Anne Mills as the voices of Katie and Lindsay**

"Emily, wake up! The plane is going to leaving soon. And why is Sabrina drinking out of the toilet?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, I think that they're dead!" Katie said.

**and Tyrone Savage as the voice of Lightning**

"WATCH OUT SHA-HOTIE! LIGHTNING WILL SAVE YOU!" Lightning said running to her.

* * *

Chris stood infront of a bus with all of the contestants asleep. He then took out a bullhorn all blared it waking up all of the contestants. "Alright contestants, we are going to competing on this personal cruise ship for the season." Chris said. " Now, the teams are The Killer Sea Dogs and the Screaming Sailors. The Killer Sea Dogs are Alejandro, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Scott and Staci. The Screaming Sailors are B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Katie, LaShawna, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, Tyler, Trent, and Zoey"

"Why are the teams this?" Owen asked.

"Well, the most antagonistic contestants are on the Killer Sea Dogs." Chris said, "While the greatest of the goods are on the Screaming Sailors" Chris explained.

"Then why am I, Izzy, Harold and Noah on this team." Gwen said.

"Not my fault there are so many goody-goodies" Chris said shrugging.

"What is that supposed to mean?" DJ asked.

"Now, get on the boat!" Chef yelled glaring at the group.

* * *

Later on the boat, there was a large explosion because of the cook used the wrong cooking oil which caused an explosion.

The contestants along with Chris and Chef were sitting on the lido deck. "Are you sure this is safe?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Relax, it os perfectly safe. I bet on my life!" Chris said lying back in a lawn chair.

The explosion caused the boat to suddenly shake, which caused Chris to fall off into the water before getting eaten by sharks. Chef was flung also off the rock wall and fell onto Blaineley and crushed her. The impact also killed Chef.

Eva screamed "What the hell is happening!?

A cart full of knifes suddenly flipped sending knifes through Eva and Staci killing Eva right away.

"My great grandfather died like this actually!" Staci said holding onto her breath. She died as she lived, lying about her ancestors.

"So, what just happened?" Justin asked before he was sent flying into a large pointed rock.

"NO! NOT JUSTIN!" Katie and Sadie cried before the guardrail broke and sliced first Katie then Sadie in half.

"Looks like only the characters nobody cares about is dying." Scott said with a laugh. That was before he was pushed by Brick into a fuse box and then got electrocuted and it sent out sparks

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I don't want to die with my hair looking like this!" Anne Maria said spraying her hairspray. The hairspray made her engulf in flames and killed her

"WATCH OUT SHA-HOTIE! LIGHTNING WILL SAVE YOU!" Lightning said running to her. He then slide off the cruise and into the water, dying because of the impact and the fact that he were on fire.

"I suggest that you move three inches to the left." Dawn said to Courtney.

"Why should I listen to you!?" Courtney yelled. Then DJ and Cameron fell with her into the pool. Courtney tried to swim but she was stuck under DJ And Cameron who couldn't. Courtney ran out of breath first followed by Cameron and then DJ.

Dawn starred as the three floating corpuses. The floor underneath her collapsed and she fell to her death.

Owen then accidentally fell ontop of Alejandro, crushing him.

"That mush has been a painful death. Hate to be him right then," Noah said. Then a golf club knocked his on the head killing him.

B was about to say something until part of the nearby wall crushed him. "What are we going to do?" Beth yelled before being crushed by a basketball pole.

"OH MY GOSH, BERTHA!" Lindsay said running over to Beth only to trip on the hot tub controller and falling into the hot tub. The water then boiled Lindsay alive until she was ready to be served to a family of four cannibals.

"LINDSAY!" Tyler said running over to the hot tub and picking up a now dead Lindsay.

Zoey then slipped grabbing onto Mike's shirt and ripped it off and then pushing Tyler as they both were cooked alive by the hot tub.

"MIKE! HELP!" Zoey said hanging onto her life. She lost her grip and then was also cooked alive.

"What just happened?" Mike asked shaking his head. "WOAH!" Mike screamed while he slid into a wall head first crushing his skull.

Jo looked around at Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dakota, Geoff, LaShawna, Owen, Sam, Sierra and Trent. She was then tripped on Ann Maria's hairspray can and went rollerblading styled right into the water slider before part of it crushed her.

"Jo!" Brick screamed running towards the slider but slipped on the water and broke his neck.

Suddenly Sam's DS flew out of his hands and he fell into an umbrella. The umbrella closed on him. He then accidently walked off the edge of the cruise and into the water.

"SAM!" Dakota screamed as she dropped her phone. She jumped in a lifeboat but ended up hitting Sam on the head sending him into eternal darkness. Dakota had gotten the rope tied around her neck and choked to death.

"Bridge, if we don't make it out alive, I want to die locked lips with you." Geoff said.

"That is so sweet, Geoff." Bridgette said before they started to make out. Bridgette's leg accidently hit into a glass table's leg knocking over and squishing the couple.

"CODY! HOLD ME!" Sierra screamed in fear jumping into Cody's arms. Cody then lost his balance and the twosome to fall into the fire that Anne Maria started. They were then brunt to a crisp.

Then Heather and Duncan fell into the pool as did Dakota's phone. The Queen Bee and The Delinquent were electrocuted to death.

Owen looked at what was left of his friends. He then slipped and fell into the water where the shark, which was not quite full because Chris was so small, ate happily.

Izzy started to cry but she was soon crushed by part of the rock climbing wall.

"Oh my god! We have to get out of here!" LaShawna said to Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Ezekiel. She then fell down and got cut badly from broken glass. She then died from blood lose.

"LASHAWNA!" Harold said before a chair fell ontop of him. He ran down the stairs to see if she was okay but the stairs fell ontop of him.

"What do we do eh?!" Ezekiel said screaming, and he looking at the remains of everybody. "Everybody is dead except for us three!"

Ezekiel then ran around until he fell down the stairs and died when he reached the bottom.

"Trent, I'm not sure if we make it out of here. So, I want you to know that I love you" Gwen said nervously. Suddenly, a wall collapsed killing first Gwen and then Trent.

* * *

**Me: I know that it is such a long chapter. But wait until the next chapter!**

**Trent: What do you mean next chapter, we all just died!**

**Me: I'm the author, not you. **

**Trent: But we all died up there. Did you not read that?**

**Me: Then how come your still here? Also, it called When You Totally Dramatically Cheat Death, not Total Drama Watch Everybody Die On Chris' Ship!**

* * *

**Also, just for fun and for importance to later in the story, here is the order in which everybody died.**

**Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Eva, Staci, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Scott, Anne Maria, Lighning, Courtney, Cameron, DJ, Dawn, Alejandro, Noah, B, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dakota, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, LaShawna, Harold, Ezekiel, Gwen and Trent**


	2. Escaped, Not So Much

Trent was woken up with a bullhorn blaring, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. He looked around and saw the rest of the contestants along with Chris and Chef.

"Alright contestants, we are going to competing on this personal cruise ship for the season." Chris said. "Now, the teams are The Killer Sea Dogs and the Screaming Sailors. The Killer Sea Dogs are Alejandro, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Scott and Staci. The Screaming Sailors are B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Katie, LaShawna, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, Tyler, Trent, and Zoey"

"Why are the teams this?" Owen asked.

"Well, the most antagonistic contestants are on the Killer Sea Dogs." Chris said, "While the greatest of the goods are on the Screaming Sailors" Chris explained.

"Then why am I, Izzy, Harold and Noah on this team." Gwen said.

"Not my fault there are so many goody-goodies" Chris said. "Now, get on the boat!"

"NO!" Trent yelled. Everybody looked at him.

"Why not Trent?" Chris asked.

"We are all going to die." Trent said.

"He's obviously lying. He wants the money for himself." Scott snarled.

"You get electrocuted by a fuse box." Trent said to him. He looked at Katie and Sadie, "You guys get sliced in half by the guard rail. Alejandro, you get crushed by Owen. And Noah, your head gets knocked off by a golf club."

"Can we stop this crazy talk and get on the boat?" Chris asked.

"No, I trust Trent. I'm staying." Gwen said walking over to Trent.

"Me too. I sense in his aura that he is serious." Dawn said walking over to the others. B nodded and walked over next to Dawn.

"I don't want my beauty to become worm food." Justin said walking over towards the others.

"I'm not going if Justin's not going!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time before walking next to Justin.

"I trust Trent and Gwen. They're my friends." Bridgette said before walking over to Gwen.

"I'm with you babe." Geoff said walking over and putting his arm around Bridgette.

"I'm going to pass." Owen said walking to the others.

"I'm with Big-O!" Izzy said jumping into his arms.

"Guess I better stick with you guys." Noah said walking over to Owen and Izzy.

"I think that I want to stay here with Trevor." Lindsay said walking towards Chris.

"Lindsay, wrong way. I'm with you." Beth said helping Lindsay over to Trent.

"Wait up Lindsay." Tyler said running next to his girl.

"I hate boats. I ain't going!" Anne Maria said walking towards the group.

"Lightning is staying with the Sha-Hotties!" Lightning said.

"Knowing Chris. Its super cheap on the inside" Courtney said walking over to the others.

"I trust Trent, he hasn't done anything to lose my trust." Brick said walking over to the others.

"Well, I have never seen Trent lie, so I guess that he's telling the truth." Jo said walking over to the others.

"Trent is my boy, so I'm sticking with him!" Ezekiel said walking over to the group.

"Me too. I trust my sisters and the rest of my friends." LaShawna said walking next to Gwen and Bridgette.

"I trust them as well." Harold said standing next to LaShawna.

"Can I pass please, I really don't want to go on that ship!" Cameron said before walking over with Mike and Zoey.

"I'm sticking here as well." Cody said.

"I'm not going if Cody is not going!" Sierra said picking up Cody and walked away from Chris.

"Look, I'm goin onto the boat no matter what!" Blaineley said before storming towards the ship.

"That convinces me to not go on there." Duncan said walking towards the group of contestants.

"Me too. I'm not going to spend time on a ship with Blaineley by myself." Scott said.

"Si. I'm going to pass now." Alejandro said.

"What they said." Heather said as the three biggest antagonistic characters walked towards the group.

"Not even I want camera time this desperate!" Dakota said walking over with Sam who was busy playing both his PSP, 3DS, Gameboy Advance and DS.

"What, I hate going over water. I don't want my PSP, my Gameboy Advance, my DS or my 3DS to fall into the water." Sam said.

"No way I'm going over there!" DJ said walking over to the rest.

"My great grandmother's aunt didn't listen when somebody warned her about a disaster after they had premonition_._" Staci said walking over to the others.

"I'm not going to stuck with Blaineley." Eva said.

"Fine, then! Nobody is going on the ship then but me, Chef and Blaineley!" Chris said mad. About half an hour later, the ship exploded and the same events happened to Chris, Chef and Balineley.

An hour later, the contestants along with Chris' lawyer, were in the airport. "Why do we have to go to Chris' funeral?" Courtney asked.

"Well, a few of you are in his along with Chef's will." The lawyer said, "Blaineley did not write a will so her things are going to her family."

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Eva said walking to the ladies room.

"Yeah, me too." Staci said walking to catch up with Eva.

In the ladies room, Eva was washing her hands. The floor underneath her was wet. And Staci was in the bathroom watching her toilet flush. Eva then tripped on the water and her shoe fell off her foot. She broke her neck and died on the toilet floor. Staci was hit in the back of the head by Eva's shoe. Her head fell face first into the toilet and got her head stuck. She then drowned in the toilet water.

About a few minutes later, Lindsay and Katie walked into the bathroom. "Eva! Staci! This isn't funny!" Katie said.

Lindsay quickly looked at Eva's body and Staci bodies. "Emily, wake up! The plane is going to leaving soon. And why is Sabrina drinking out of the toilet?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, I think that they're dead!" Katie said.

"Wait, so they're not waking up!?" Lindsay asked.

"Wait is taking you idiots so long. We are being called right now." Jo said walking in with Courtney and Dawn.

"What did you do to Eva and Staci?" Courtney asked shocked.

"We didn't do it!" Katie said screaming.

"Their auras are telling the truth!" Dawn said.

"Well, then, who's going to tell the others?" Jo asked.

**Dead List: Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Eva, Staci**

**Alive: ****Justin, Katie, Sadie, Scott, Anne Maria, Lighning, Courtney, Cameron, DJ, Dawn, Alejandro, Noah, B, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dakota, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, LaShawna, Harold, Ezekiel, Gwen and Trent**

Vote on who you want to live and who you want to die!


	3. One Is Saved and Two More Die

"What do you mean Eva and Staci are dead?!" Zoey asked shocked.

"We mean that both Eva and Staci are dead." Jo said annoyed.

"Yeah, we were there. They were not moving and Staci was drinking out of the toilet." Lindsay said.

"Didn't I hear about a story that starts similar to this?" Mike asked, "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, Mike turned into Chester. "I remember when I was a young adult. My aunt and uncle went one time to one of them new bars. My uncle had some sort of vision and he got ten other people out of the bar. Then an earthquake happened and killed everybody in there. Then the eleven people started to die with mysterious events as if death was claiming them all back one by one." Chester said.

* * *

After one flight and a cab ride later, all of the contestants were in McClain Tower. Trent was sitting down with everybody who was still alive. "Why did you call us here?" Duncan asked annoyed.

"Look, I think that what happened to Eva and Staci was not an accident." Trent said.

"Wait, but nobody was there when we got in there." Lindsay said.

"Not by a person, but by death." Trent said.

"I cannot believe you on that. Now, I'm going to check out that mall that is down the street." Justin said.

Soon, everybody except for Trent, Gwen, B, Dawn, and Noah left for the mall. "Look, who is next to die?" Gwen asked.

"Let me write a list." Trent said.

"Okay according to this list, the next person to die is Justin." Dawn said looking at the list.

"We need to go save him." Trent said.

"Do we really have to?" Noah asked.

* * *

At the mall, Cody, Mike, Zoey, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sierra, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Beth and Cameron were walking through the mall. Mike and Zoey were talking to each other, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Dakota and Beth were talking to each other, Cameron was looking around in awe, Sierra was clinging onto Cody, Tyler and Sam was holding the bags of Lindsay and Dakota while Ezekiel was talking to Cody.

"Guys. Have you seen Justin?" Trent asked.

"No, why?" Cody asked.

"He's next." Trent said.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Bridgette, Geoff, LaShawna, Harold, Duncan and DJ were sitting down on a bench. "Guys, have you seen anybody else?" Gwen said running up.

"No, what's wrong?" LaShawna asked.

"No time, we need to find Justin." Gwen said.

"Why?" Geoff asked.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Justin was standing infront of Taco Hut. "Can I have a taco with extra spicy hot sauce? We beautiful people want to get one with your lives." Justin said getting impatient.

The employees suddenly rushed to get Justin's done. They then spilled a little bit of hot sauce onto the floor. "Here you go sir." One employee said walking towards Justin. They then slipped on the hot sauce puddle and the tacos went straight at Justin's face coating the male model with chess, lettuce, meat, taco shell and hot sauce.

"My eyes!" Justin said running not looking where he was going. He ended up going over a near guardrail and fell four stories.

* * *

Meanwhile three stories underneath, Trent and Gwen with their groups just meet. Also, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Katie and Sadie were sitting down at a nearby bench. "Stop why are you pulling us!" Jo asked annoyed as B and Dawn pushed Brick, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney and Scott to the others.

"We need to find Justin. His every life may be in danger." Dawn said struggling to push Brick.

"You could just ask me to help you, you do know that?" Brick asked.

Everybody began to agrue. Suddenly, Justin fell down past them and fell onto a cellphone cart getting impaled roof of it. His blood splattered on everybody. Cody, Tyler and Ezekiel went over to look at what happened.

"Guys, I think that we found Justin" Cody said breaking the large group of shouting and yelling.

"He isn't looking that every good, yo!" Ezekiel said shouting.

"Yeah, there's blood everywhere and stuff!" Tyler yelled freaking out.

Everybody went over to see what they were talking about. After seeing the outcome of it, everybody screamed. "Who are the next couple of people!?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Well, after Justin is Katie, Sadie and Scott." Trent said.

"Please tell me that this isn't part of the whole death is hunting us down thing!" Duncan said annoyed.

"Then why has Eva, Staci and Justin died?" Noah asked, "And why did they did in the order they died in Trent's vision?"

"I doubt that we are all going to die. It seems very impossible that death is killing us all. It's only a few coincidences." Alejandro said.

"Tell that to Justin!" Cameron said.

"Okay, does anybody believe me now?" Trent asked. Gwen, Dawn, B, Noah, Cameron, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Cody, Sierra, Ezekiel, LaShawna, Harold, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen and Izzy raised their hands.

"Look, if death is killing us all off, then I want more proof!" Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, how do we know that your not the one causing all of this," Courtney said.

"You are one sick Sha-freak!" Lightning said to Trent.

"Wait, KATIE IS NEXT!?" Saide said before clinging onto Katie. The two of them then began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, there was a mall cop talking to a delivery guy. Next to the delivery guy, there was a large axe on a large cart,.

"Now, we did not order the world's largest axe!" The mall cop said annoyed.

Suddenly, a skateboarder who was turned around to look at a hot girl he passed.

He then knocked into the axe causing the cart to roll.

* * *

"I don't wanna die!" Katie said crying.

"You people are idiots. I doubt that anything is going to happen to you guys." Anne Maria said spraying her hair spray.

Suddenly, the gaint axe went flying straight towards Katie. "KATIE! LOOK OUT!" Sadie yelled pushing Katie out of the way. The axe then cut into the fatter BFFFL in half.

"Sadie, please answer me!" Katie yelled shaking what was left of her friend. "PLEASE!"

"Wait, why did Sadie die? Didn't it go after Katie next?" Courtney asked with her hands on her lips.

"This is a flaw in your system!" Courtney said walking in the other direction.

"Let's take Katie to our room right Lindsay?" Beth asked.

"Call us if anybody dies!" Lindsay said.

Soon everybody except for Trent, Gwen, Dawn, B, Noah, Izzy, Harold and Brick stayed behind.

* * *

**Dead List: Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Eva, Staci, Justin, Sadie**

**Alive: ****Scott, Anne Maria, Lighning, Courtney, Cameron, DJ, Dawn, Alejandro, Noah, B, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dakota, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, LaShawna, Harold, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, Katie**

**Yep Justin and Sadie are dead. Sorry if you are a fan of either of them. It is a Final Destination story. What did you except? Want anybody to specially live? Want a certain person dead? Review!**


End file.
